Un Amigo Es Una Luz
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Continuación del oneshot Alma de Robort. Dramática epístola de Zim luego de la muerte de Gir...no es ZAGiR


Esta es una dramática epístola de Zim luego de la muerte de Gir; osea, es la continuación del one-shot "Alma de Robot". Es un songfic one-shot de temática muy similar al anteriormente citado fanfic, pero creo que un poco más fuerte…o.O. Para que disfruten .

----------------------------------------

Dib ya estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio. Y no es que Zim le importara, ni nada¡Claro que no! Era sólo que se aburría un poco en los recreos, al no tener a quien molestar. Además, aquello ya comenzaba a olerle a gato encerrado. Osea; está bien que faltara un día a clases, eso no era nada grave, pero ¿¿una semana entera??

Luego de lo que había visto en aquel bosque, no dudaba que Zim estuviera uno o dos días de duelo por la muerte de su robot, pero una semana ya era exagerar. Dib sabía que Zim, muy en el fondo, apreciaba a ese androide; pero no imaginaba que lo quisiera TANTO…

Dib estaba casi seguro de que Zim estaba usando como excusa su duelo por Gir para planear algo realmente grande y horrible. Sobre todo sabiendo que él lo había visto todo, era casi la excusa ideal para mantener sus narices fuera de lo que sea que estuviera tramando. Además…además ¿cómo se puede querer a una **máquina**? Es como si él, Dib, llegara a encariñarse de, por ejemplo…la licuadora. Era realmente estúpido, pero algo así de estúpido era de esperarse de alguien tan…ejem, estúpido…como Zim.

Sólo a él se le podía ocurrir encariñarse con un montón de metal mal ensamblado y guardar duelo por su muerte…u ocurrírsele que guardar duelo por la muerte del susodicho montón de metal mal ensamblado podía ser una buena excusa para alejarlo a él de sus planes.

Además ¿estaba Gir muerto¿Puede morir un robot¿¿Puede morir algo que no tiene alma, que no está ni nunca estuvo vivo?? Claro que no. Zim debería haber pensado en eso antes de buscarse una excusa tan estúpida para distraerlo a él. Porque él, a diferencia de Zim, sí pensaba en lo que hacía, y razonaba para ver si los circos que le armaban (sobre todo los que le armaba ese alienígena) eran reales o eran sólo meras puestas en escena, para alejar su atención de donde estaba la verdadera acción.

Como en esta ocasión, por ejemplo.

Dib se dirigió sin pérdida de tiempo a la casa de Zim, ni bien salió de la eskuela, regalándole a Gaz la bendición de caminar sola a casa.

Ni bien pisó la entrada de la cerca de la casa del irken, percibió de inmediato que algo no andaba nada bien. Los gnomos raros esos que Zim tenía en la entrada para alejar a los intrusos, y que normalmente lo sacaban a las patadas al ver que intentaba entrar a la casa, esta vez ni se mosquearon al verlo pasar. Dib llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de Zim sin que ninguno de los robots esos intentara siquiera moverse.

Puso una mano suavemente sobre el picaporte y lo giró. La puerta se abrió.

Esperándose que en cualquier momento alguna cosa horrible cayera sobre él y lo mordiera o arañara, Dib entró con extrema precaución en la casa.

Adentro, todo estaba mucho más sucio y desordenado que de costumbre. Incluso había algunas telarañas colgando lánguidamente de los tubos del techo, y el polvo que cubría el piso no tenía una sola marca, como si nadie pisara ese suelo hace tiempo.

Dib estaba más confundido a cada paso que daba. Todos los sistemas de defensa de la casa estaban completamente desactivados, cada habitación estaba muy descuidada…

Dib se puso a recorrer toda la casa, buscando a Zim. Revisó en cada cuarto, pero nada. Lo llamó a gritos y hasta lo amenazó, pero nada. Y más nada. ¡Y nada, pero de nada! Zim seguía sin aparecer.

Dib se detuvo un momento, rascándose la cabeza. ¿Adónde diablos se había metido ese irken?...

------------------------------------------

Días antes, luego de haber llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y sin mejillas, Zim llevó a su robotito muerto a la casa y lo dejó en la base subterránea por el momento. Luego regresó al bosque, escondió la nave en algún sitio y se llevó el cadáver del asesino irken a su casa, y lo revisó.

Notó que en el cuello del irken había un par de grandes y profundos cortes. Era allí donde Gir había atravesado al asesino con sus filosas manitos…

Zim consiguió un barril de metal grande. Allí hizo un preparado con mucha agua y ácido clorhídrico y sumergió el cuerpo del irken dentro, revolviendo la mezcla con una vara de metal mientras el cadáver se iba desintegrando lentamente…

Una vez acabada la tarea, vertió el preparado en las alcantarillas y regresó a la base subterránea con Gir. Allí le construyó una urna de cristal y lo colocó adentro junto con su alce de goma. Había intentado de todo para hacerlo, pero no había logrado limpiar la sangre de las manitos ni del muñeco de Gir…

Luego de cerrar la urna con el androide dentro Zim se sentó junto a ella, rodeándose las rodillas con las manos y sintiendo cómo su propia alma se iba muriendo de a pedazos, lentamente…

Y todavía continuaba ahí, siete días después, sin haberse movido en ese tiempo ni un centímetro de su sitio. Las palabras de Gir en su última carta le cruzaban una y otra vez por la mente, como una grabadora que se autorebobinaba continuamente…

Finalmente, Zim entendió que no tenía sentido seguir haciendo guardia junto a la tumba de Gir, que no servía de nada seguir esperando algo que jamás ocurriría…

_No importa el lugar, el sol es siempre igual_

_No importa si es recuerdo, o es algo que vendrá_

_No importa cuanto hay en tus bolsillos hoy_

_Sin nada hemos venido y nos iremos igual_

_Pero siempre estarán en mí, esos buenos_

_momentos que pasamos sin saber…_

Pero antes de despedirse de quien siempre había sido su único amigo para siempre, Zim decidió que debía hacer algo más…que Gir lo merecía…

Tomó una birome, un papel, y comenzó a escribir…

_Gir:_

_Lo que hiciste…esa carta que escribiste para mí…no sé ni que decir, ni siquiera sé si tengo derecho a decir algo. Me salvaste la vida, Gir, y es algo que jamás creí que alguien en este universo haría por mí._

_Tú no eres una basura, Gir. No lo eres ni nunca lo fuiste. Aquí la verdadera basura siempre fui yo, yo y mi estúpida forma de ser. Si te hubiera demostrado, Gir, si tan sólo una vez te hubiera hecho saber que te quería, quizá todo esto no hubiera pasado…quizá estarías aquí conmigo._

_**Te necesito. **__Te necesito y te extraño, te extraño tanto. Tus locuras, tu forma de reírte, de jugar solo…Oh, Gir, la casa está tan sola sin ti…YO estoy tan solo sin ti…_

_**Perdóname. **__Perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal, siendo que lo único que siempre quisiste hacer fue servirme…perdóname por tratarte como una cosa y no como una persona …perdóname por no haber visto quien eras en realidad…Perdóname por existir, sí, porque el que nunca sirvió para nada aquí fui siempre yo. No es justo que tú tengas que pagar por mis errores, no es justo que hubieras tenido que morir por mi causa, por algo que no vale nada. Sí, por ALGO, porque yo ni siquiera soy alguien…._

_Demonios, hubiera preferido no nacer nunca, no haberte condenado con mi existencia…_

_Gracias por decirme la verdad, Gir; gracias por haberme abierto los ojos acerca de ellos…Gracias por haber existido, gracias por haber entrado en mi vida por haber sido quien fuiste. Te debo el alma, la vida, el conocimiento de la verdad y mucho más. Si pudiera dar mi vida al demonio para que volvieras a vivir lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo, porque tú eres lo único que alguna vez tuvo para mí algún significado. Tú fuiste, eres y serás para siempre mi amigo, mi único y mejor amigo…_

_Sé que querías que acabara esta misión con éxito, sé que querías ver al planeta que te vio morir bajo el absoluto dominio irken, sé que querías verme convertido en algo más que en la burda imitación de invasor que siempre fui. Y ¿sabes qué? Lo voy a hacer. Por ti, voy a hacerlo. No sé como, pero voy a lograr que esta tierra me obedezca ciegamente… Y también voy a vengarte, Gir, voy a vengar tu muerte a como de lugar…_

_Donde quiera que estés en estos momentos, espero que estés bien. Espero sinceramente que estés mejor que aquí, que alguien te esté tratando como te mereces… Pero Gir te suplico que si puedes, vuelvas conmigo. Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto, si es que en realidad allí estás mejor que aquí, pero simplemente no puedo aguantar esta soledad, esta sensación de impertinencia que me invade al no tenerte a mi lado. Porque tú eras lo único que me recordaba siempre un poco a mi hogar… Te necesito tanto, más que nunca… _

_Ojala pudieras leer esta carta, Gir. Realmente ése sería mi único y último deseo antes de que te fueras del todo, si es que se me permite tener uno. Me gustaría haber estado ahí, cuando aún estabas vivo, para decirte:_

_**Te quiero mucho, Gir. Te quise, te quiero y siempre te voy a querer…**_

_Zim_

_No importa donde estás, si vienes o si vas_

_La vida es un camino, un camino para andar._

_Si hay algo que esconder o hay algo que decir_

_Siempre será un amigo el primero en saber…_

Zim dobló el papel un par de veces y abrió la urna de Gir. Luego buscó un encendedor y quemó la carta, depositando las cenizas sobre el cuerpecito de Gir y cerrando la urna otra vez.

Observó una vez más el cadáver de su amigo, y sin poder contenerse se arrodilló junto a la urna y otra vez lloró. Pero no gimió ni sollozó, simplemente dejó que las lágrimas se escurrieran de sus ojos, quemando su rostro, derramando de a poco ese infinito dolor y esa inmensa angustia que lo llenaba con un vació impenetrable…

_Por que siempre estarán en mí_

_Esos buenos momentos que pasamos sin saber…_

_Que un amigo es una luz brillando en la oscuridad_

_Siempre serás mi amigo, no importa nada más_

_Que un amigo es una luz brillando en la oscuridad _

_Siempre serás mi amigo, no importa nada más… _

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Zim?

El irken, al oír aquella voz detrás de sí, ni siquiera se volteó a ver. No necesitaba ver para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz, la reconocería hasta en Marte y aunque la oyera a veintidós kilómetros de distancia.

-Largo.

Dib se acercó a Zim un par de pasos más. Lo había estado buscando por todos lados con el Jesús en la boca, y cuando finalmente lo encontró el tipo no se daba por aludido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?

-No.

-Largo de aquí, Dib. Esto no te incumbe.

-Yo creo que sí-dijo Dib por lo bajo-Yo creo que me incumbe mucho.

Zim ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de ese estúpido humano, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que andar metiendo sus chismosas narices en los momentos menos oportunos.

-Dib, es en serio. Por última vez te lo digo: LÁRGATE.

-Mira, Zim-dijo Dib, poniendo los brazos en jarra, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su sitio-Sé que estás tramando algo malo, y no sé qué es, pero que te conste que lo voy a averiguar…

Zim se puso de pie lentamente.

-¿_Te parece que estoy en condiciones de planear algo?_-susurró Zim con la voz temblorosa, mientras se volteaba para mirar de frente a Dib.

El humano reprimió un suspiro de susto al ver que las mejillas de Zim estaban de nuevo en carne viva…Luego se percató, por primera ve desde que había llegado, de la urna de cristal que estaba tras del irken y en la cual descansaba Gir.

-¿Todo este tiempo…estuviste llorándolo?

-Eso no te importa-dijo Zim, conteniendo el llanto pero no las lágrimas

-Zim…¿no te parece que esto ya es algo exagerado? Porque está bien que lo quisieras y todo eso, pero-Dib lo miraba fijamente- Era una máquina, Zim. Era tan sólo una máquina…

**-¡¡¡¡NO ERA UNA MÁQUINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**gritó Zim, colérico-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NUNCA FUE UNA MÁQUINA, ÉL ESTABA VIVO!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!!!!!**

Dib estaba comenzando a asustarse de verdad. Zim parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Estaba lleno de ira, de angustia y de sed de venganza…

-Ahora no te voy a decir nada, Dib-murmuró ásperamente el irken-Pero un día, un día este planeta va a caer a mis pies. Él quería que fuera así, y yo se lo he prometido, se lo he jurado. Así que no sé como, no sé cuando, pero un día el mundo entero me va a conocer. Voy a aniquilar hasta la última gota de vida que quede en esta mugrosa tierra, no me importa volverme un asesino pero lo voy a lograr, voy a acabar esta misión. No me importa matar o morir, no me importa aniquilar lo que queda de mi alma¡¡¡¡no me importa nada!!!!-las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos…-Ya no me importa nada…Ya no hay nada que valga…

Zim sacó un gran arma irken, y Dib retrocedió con miedo. Zim temblaba de ira contenida…

-Y ahora, Dib-dijo Zim, poniendo un tono realmente amenazante- Te conviene que te vayas antes de que comience a llenar contigo mi lista de asesinatos…

Dib supo entonces que el irken no bromeaba, que esta vez iba muy en serio…

Salió de la casa de Zim y corrió hasta la suya propia lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, y una vez allí se atrincheró en su habitación. Sabía que de ahora en adelante nada sería igual. Sabía que de ahora en adelante el mundo debería cuidarse de Zim…

Esa noche, una nave con el símbolo irken despegó de la casa de Zim.

Porque antes de comenzar a conquistar él solo la Tierra quería vengar a su amigo…

Porque había dos irkens especiales con los que quería comenzar su lista de asesino…

--------------------------------------------------------

Ese fue el fic . Y reitero: sé que PARECE, pero no es ZAGR…


End file.
